Catatan Hati Seorang Uke
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Multi drabbles berisi multi pair by request. See rules inside. Chapter 1: AkaKuro, AkaFuri. Happy reading!


_**Catatan Hati Seorang Uke**_

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**CHSU © Yuna Seijuurou**

* * *

><p>Saya datang menawarkan sebuah fanfiksi <em>multi chapter<em> dengan format baru bertajuk **Catatan Hati Seorang Uke**. Seperti namanya, fanfiksi ini akan lebih banyak ditulis dengan berfokus pada _uke_ dari setiap _pair_. Saya mengajak _reader_ untuk berpartisipasi dalam proyek saya. Namun, sebelum anda ikut serta, terlebih dahulu ada _rules _yang ingin saya jelaskan.

_**Reader**_** dapat merequest pair manapun**. Tidak ada batasan. _Pair_ yang sama dapat di_request_ ulang kembali. _Switch_ juga dapat dilakukan, misal: pair yang paling sering muncul adalah AB, maka _reader_ dapat merequest BA. Tidak ada istilah _crack pair_ untuk proyek ini. _Unleash your imagination._

**Setiap **_**chapter**_** akan terdiri dari berbagai macam **_**pair**_** dalam bentuk **_**drabble**_** pendek untuk setiap **_**pair**_**nya**. Supaya satu _chapter_ tidak terkesan monoton, macam _pair_ dalam 1 _chapter_ akan berbeda-beda. _Request pair_ yang sama akan berlanjut di _chapter_ berikutnya. Jumlah _pair_ dalam 1 _chapter_ tidak dibatasi, tergantung _request _yang masuk.

_**Genre**_** dapat di**_**request**_. Anda tidak hanya dapat me_request_ _pair_, tapi juga genre. Dengan catatan, fokus _drabble_ adalah pada uke.

**Rating K-T. **Fanfiksi ini tidak akan memuat rating M dengan konten seksual.

**Mohon maklum dengan kecepatan **_**update**_** fic saya yang random**. Tapi, saya takkan menelantarkan proyek fanfiksi ini.

Jika ingin _pair_ kesayanganmu selalu hadir dalam fanfiksi ini, jangan segan untuk memberikan _request_^^

Sebagai permulaan, Chapter 1 akan diawali dengan Akashi _stuff._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AkaKuro [ Akashi x Kuroko ]**

Mimpi—gambaran yang sering kau jumpai saat tidur. Itu semua hanya besifat abstrak. Kadang tak lebih dari delusi, namun terkadang bisa benar-benar terasa nyata.

Kuroko tak mengerti sama sekali, arti dari mimpi yang sering menjemputnya setiap malam—nyaris setiap malam.

Yang pertama ada seorang laki-laki. Dengan tampilan fisik tak berbeda jauh darinya. Jika ada yang membedakan, mungkin pada rambut dan matanya. Awalnya, orang itu hanya diam dalam mimpinya. Terkadang tersenyum tipis tanpa arti yang jelas.

Hari berikutnya, mimpi yang sama kembali terulang. Bedanya, wajah anak itu mulai tampak jelas. Kuroko bahkan terpesona pada warna merah matanya.

Hari berikutnya, jarak di antara mereka tak lagi sejauh dua hari sebelumnya. Anak itu datang mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas. Dengan poni yang jatuh ke mata, seringai yang selalu sama seperti kemarin, dan ekspresi itu—entah bagaimana Kuroko harus menjelaskannya. Tak ada keraguan dalam ekspresi itu.

Hari berikutnya, mereka mulai berinteraksi. Anak itu bahkan mulai menggenggam tangannya. Bisa Kuroko rasakan kulitnya yang dingin. Sedingin senyumannya. Namun, anehnya sentuhan itu terasa begitu nyata. Seperti orang lain yang benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Hari berikutnya, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko bisa mendengar suara yang tegas itu. "Tetsuya."

Entah bagaimana caranya, anak misterius itu bisa mengetahui namanya. Yang jelas, sejak hari di mana pemuda itu memanggil namanya, interaksi antar keduanya semakin terasa nyata. Mereka bisa saling bercakap-cakap dalam mimpi, selayaknya dalam kehidupan nyata.

Padahal ia orang yang sama sekali tak Kuroko kenal, namun mereka bisa bercakap-cakap layaknya teman.

"Aku Akashi."

Dan Kuroko akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Akashi-kun.

Akashi selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Meskipun latar belakang mimpi itu hitam, gelap dan tak ada apapun, namun Akashi akan selalu menemaninya sepanjang tidur, dengan berbagai macam topik pembicaraan yang terasa nyata. Siklus itu terus berlangsung seperti itu sampai Kuroko bangun keesokan paginya.

Mungkin awalnya akan terasa aneh. Namun, perlahan Kuroko mulai menikmatinya. Ia yang anak tunggal tak lagi kesepian. Seorang misterius selalu menemaninya dalam mimpi. Teman—tidak harus selalu berasal dari sekitarmu 'kan? Kau bisa membuat pertemanan dari manapun. Termasuk yang satu ini, berteman melalui mimpi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu kali ini, Tetsuya? Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

Kuroko bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan itu. Sekalipun Akashi langsung memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecil. Memiliki teman misterius yang selalu datang setiap malam dan menanyakan hari-harinya terkadang bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan. Anehnya, Kuroko takkan ragu untuk berbagi. Mulai dari kesibukan sampai masalah perasaan.

"Akashi-kun, hari ini aku bertemu teman yang sama-sama suka bermain basket."

"Akashi-kun, bisa ajarkan aku matematika? Aku sudah jenuh melihat angka lima dalam kertas ulanganku."

"Akashi-kun, tadi aku minum _vanilla milkshake_ yang enak sekali."

"Akashi-kun, aku sedih karena Ogiwara-kun akan meninggalkanku—"

Akashi akan selalu ada di sana. Mendengarkan cerita Kuroko. Mendengarkan keluh kesah Kuroko. Terkadang mereka bercanda bersama. Terkadang saling menggoda. Terkadang Kuroko takkan segan untuk menangis di depan Akashi, sekalipun usianya sudah dua belas tahun. Terutama ketika ia akan ditinggal pergi sahabatnya yang pindah ke kota lain.

Dan Akashi akan tetap berada di sana.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu bermain basket."

"Tentu saja, bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti?"

"Sup tofu jauh lebih enak."

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Yakinlah kalian akan bertemu lagi."

Tapi, siklus yang manis itu harus terhenti begitu saja.

Suatu hari, Kuroko sama sekali tak menemukan Akashi dalam mimpinya. Ia sudah mencari kemanapun, tapi nihil. Akashi tak ada di tempat yang biasanya dan tidak juga tersenyum menyambutnya.

_Mungkin ia akan kembali besok_, pikir Kuroko seraya menenangkan diri. Entah bagaimana, mulai ada sesuatu yang terasa kurang. Malamnya tak lagi penuh warna. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terasa hampa.

Tapi Akashi tak juga muncul. Esok dan keesokannya lagi.

.

.

Kini kemeja biru berpadu dengan blazer putih dikenakannya. Ia bukan lagi murid sekolah dasar yang bisa bermain sepulang sekolah. Teikou—menjadi tempat menimba ilmu sekarang. Suasana baru, aktifitas baru, teman-teman baru, dan juga—

"Kau—Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Suara yang begitu ia kenal. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ada yang sedikit berubah dari sosoknya, ia tampak lebih tinggi. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas. Tapi, sorot mata yang hangat itu tak pernah berubah.

Padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi mereka seolah telah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana... kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kau tahu, mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Tapi aku telah mengenalmu sebelumnya..."

_Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?_

"Mungkin ini lucu, tapi kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku setiap malam. Lalu, kita akan saling bercerita."

Mereka, saling memimpikan satu sama lain. Keduanya memang terhubung melalui mimpi.

Ada mitos yang berkata; seseorang yang kerap kali kau jumpai dalam mimpi, bisa jadi merupakan belahan jiwamu.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi—"

"Apa kau masih sedih soal temanmu itu, Kuroko?"

Meskipun mereka harus memulai lagi dari awal. Semacam, perkenalan lagi, mungkin?

"Tidak, aku takkan kesepian lagi sekarang."

_Karena aku punya Akashi-kun_.

* * *

><p><strong>AkaFuri [ Akashi x Furihata ]<strong>

Masih musim dingin. Salju masih turun butir demi butir. Jalan setapak yang biasa ia lalui berubah menjadi putih. Langkahnya agak terseok-seok karena harus bertarung melawan tumpukan salju. Mungkin ketebalannya sudah mencapai sepuluh senti.

Mengeratkan syal pemberian orang terkasihnya, Furihata berjalan agak tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja turun dari bis dan baru sadar bahwa tasnya nyaris tertinggal—sehingga ia harus kembali lagi ke dalam bis untuk mengambilnya. Oh, terkadang terburu-buru menyebabkanmu berbuat ceroboh. Atau jika ingin diperjelas, Furihata tak hanya mengejar waktu, tapi juga gugup.

Papan nama stasiun kini terpantul jelas dalam bola mata selebar kuaci. Hanya melihatnya saja, rona kemerahan tercetak jelas di pipi. Antara kedinginan akibat suhu rendah yang menusuk kulit dan juga berdebar, mungkin?

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, pemuda ini segera beringsut masuk. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari yang entah sejak kapan sangat dinantikan oleh pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Hari di mana mereka bisa melepas rindu setelah hampir sebulan tak bertemu. Biasanya, kekasihnya akan menyempatkan diri untuk selalu mengunjunginya setiap pekan. Namun, ada perkecualian untuk bulan Desember ini. Kesibukan mulai menggunung, dan Furihata harus maklum dengan kondisi itu.

Duduk di dalam kursi ruang tunggu, Furihata mulai menghitung mundur waktu kedatangan. Jika tidak ada hambatan, kereta dari Kyoto akan tiba dalam waktu lima belas menit lagi. _Syukurlah, masih bisa terkejar_, batinnya.

Sekalipun berada dalam ruang tunggu yang hangat, dinginnya masih saja terasa. Mantel yang melekat di tubuh pun tak cukup menghalau dingin yang menusuk. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia kedinginan. Tapi, kekasihnya sudah bilang akan datang, dan ia akan tetap setia menunggu.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar menahan dingin, diambilnya ponsel dari dalam saku mantel. Tidak ada pesan baru yang masuk. Pesan terakhir diterimanya hampir empat jam lalu—dengan kata lain, saat kekasihnya baru akan berangkat.

_Kouki, keretaku baru akan berangkat. Aku ingin kau menjemputku di stasiun._

"Belum ada pesan lagi dari Seijuurou-san..." Menghela nafas, pemuda ini kemudian memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku. Ini tidak biasa. Biasanya, mereka akan saling berkirim pesan—terlebih untuk menemani Akashi dalam perjalanan. Empat jam dalam kereta bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu sendirian.

Hanya saja, Akashi tidak membalas pesan-pesan Furihata. Rasa khawatir mulai terbersit dalam pikirannya.

_Seijuurou-san, tidak lupa membawa buku 'kan? Lumayan sebagai teman menunggu selama dalam kereta. Aku punya novel baru dan akan kuberikan untukmu kalau kau sampai._

_Di sini dingin. Semoga udara di dalam kereta hangat._

_Seijuurou-san, jangan lupa makan. Tapi, aku tak yakin akan ada yang menjual sup tofu di dalam kereta ^_^_

_Apakah sinyalnya sedang buruk? Seijuurou-san tidak kenapa-kenapa 'kan?_

_Seijuurou-san?_

_Seijuurou-san?_

"S-Seijuurou-san..." bibirnya bergetar. Dingin semakin menusuk. Kenapa Akashi tak kunjung membalas pesannya? Apakah baterai ponselnya habis? Tidak mungkin, ia bisa mengisi baterai ponselnya dalam kereta. Apakah sinyalnya sedang buruk? Bisa jadi, karena salju sedang deras-derasnya. Furihata mengambil kesimpulan kedua untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Apakah perjalanan tersendat karena salju yang menghambat? Oh, jika itu terjadi, Furihata berharap Akashi baik-baik saja.

Apakah keretanya mogok? Semakin banyak saja pertanyaan 'apakah' yang muncul seiring rasa khawatir yang makin memuncak.

Apakah ada kecelakaan—

Tidak! Furihata harus menghentikan ini. Pikiran buruk bisa memberi sugesti jika kau terlalu khawatir.

Lama menunggu tanpa ada pemberitahuan, ia semakin khawatir saja. Melirik jam tangannya, bola matanya melebar melihat jarum pendek di angka tujuh. Ia tidak sadar sudah menunggu selama itu. Tadinya masih agak terang saat ia berangkat.

Di mana kereta Akashi? Kenapa belum juga datang? Seharusnya kereta itu sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu. Furihata tak tahan lagi. Ia tak mampu meredam rasa khawatirnya. Ia harus menghubungi Akashi—tapi nihil, Akashi tak juga mengangkat panggilannya.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar service area._

Mencoba beberapa kali, hasilnya tetap nihil. Furihata semakin frustrasi. Ia tak peduli dingin menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli jika harus menunggu lama. Tapi, ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Akashi. Setidaknya ada satu kabar dari Akashi, entah mengabarkan keretanya terlambat atau perjalanannya dibatalkan, apa saja, asalkan kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

"Seijuurou-san..." tanpa sadar bulir air mata mulai menetes. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk. Ia harus yakin kekasihnya baik-baik sa—

"Kouki."

—ja. Furihata tersentak. Tidak sampai sebuah pelukan datang dan nafas hangat berdesir di belakang telinga. Selama beberapa sekon, Furihata mematung sampai ia sadar akan sekitar.

"Kouki..."

Akashi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Se-Seijuurou-san!?" terkejut, Furihata langsung berbalik. Mendapati bola mata segaris bertemu dengan sepasang iris heterokromia.

"Maaf, keretaku datang terlambat. Saljunya benar-benar lebat. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungimu selama perjalanan. Aku merasa frustrasi. Aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatmu menunggu lama..."

Itu benar-benar Akashi. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia nyata dan sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Furihata tersenyum. Tangan yang semula dingin sekarang terasa hangat karena Akashi menggenggamnya.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-san."


End file.
